


Hold It

by arve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Build, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arve/pseuds/arve
Summary: Where Kuroo and Tsukishima are in college and they fall in love eventually, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think.

The music was blaring, people were talking and laughing animatedly. There were cups and drinks littered everywhere. Tsukishima Kei was reminded of why he would have much rather stayed back in his cozy apartment, where he knows he would not be feeling that familiar anxiety tugging at him like it was now. It’s not about whether or not he likes parties and drinking - of course he does - but it’s more about the fact that his introverted personality didn’t really make this kind of scene approachable and enjoyable unless he was drunk.

With a grimace, he looked towards his best friend Yamaguchi. “Yams, I don't know about this, maybe I should head back.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Tsukki. You have been crammed in that apartment studying like hell the past couple of weeks and now that the semester is finally over, it’s time for you to get shitfaced with your best friend. And who knows, you might actually hook up with someone for once in your life.”

He wasn’t exactly looking at Tsukishima while saying this. Tsukishima was well aware that his best friend was currently scoping out a particular tall brunette from his psychology program who he was infatuated with as of late. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You’re gonna ditch me as soon as you find your dumb boyfriend, anyway. I don’t see how we’re going to get much quality friend time.”

Yamaguchi pouted, “Tsukki! He’s not my boyfriend, well, not yet. Regardless, you and I both know that it’ll do you good to let loose for a while. Come on, cheer up.” He grabbed two beers from a cooler in the kitchen they had made their way to and passed one to Tsukki. “Here, drink up. You need some alcohol in your system.”

Tsukishima frowned a bit, “I don’t need to get laid. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

Yamaguchi scoffed, dazedly searching through the people around them as they moved towards the living room space of the house they were in. “Oh please, you say that like I don’t know you spend every day holed up in your room crying about how lonely you are. There's only so much those romance novels you read can do for you.” He took the time to look towards Tsukishima for the first time since they’d arrived with a playful glint in his eye. Tsukki was about to retort with a scowl on his face, but was interrupted by a low squeal and look of surprise from his best friend. Turning around to follow Yamaguchi’s gaze, yet he had no time to get a word out before his friend barreled through the crowd towards the infamous Ushijima. Tsukishima sighed, knowing well enough he’d officially lost his friend for the night and silently hoped Yamaguchi would finally make a move on Ushijima.

Taking a large gulp from his beer, he made his way outside, where even more people were standing about. There was a large crowd surrounding a table that was set up for beer pong, where an intense match was currently taking place. He recognized the two people playing as the owners of the house, volleyball captain Kuroo Tetsurou and his partner in crime Bokuto Koutarou. They were well known among campus not only for their parties and reputations as some of the hottest guys around, but also because they were actually amazing on the court.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s antics, he was way too loud and energetic for Tsukishima. He’d dealt with enough of him this past semester, seeing as Bokuto was enrolled in the same biology program as him. Kuroo was much more laid back, and Tsukishima could say he almost tolerated him after also seeing a lot of him around campus.

He’s an okay guy. What makes him unbearable to Tsukishima, though, is the way he carries himself like he’s a godsend. Admittedly, maybe he was, but Tsukishima just hated proud guys. He always felt like taking them down a notch or two. He clicked his tongue and finished the rest of his beer, going for another one. He still felt way too sober to be dealing with anything.

As he was reaching down and picking out another drink, he heard a laugh behind him. “Ah, Tsukki!. I haven’t seen you around in a while,” came a taunting voice he was too familiar with. Immediately squaring his shoulders he stood up and turned around, facing the person he was trying to avoid that night. “Terushima, wow. What a lovely surprise,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Aw, Tsuks, don’t be that way. I just wanna chat.” Terushima grinned, licking his lips as he reached towards Tsukishima’s beer and opened it, taking a swig and handing it back. Tsukishima made a look of disgust, “Gross. Can’t you get your own drink?” Terushima laughed, “When I could share one with you? No way.”

Stepping closer he looked Tsukishima up and down. “You look good, Tsukki.” Tsukishima glanced down at his outfit questioningly, he was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans ripped at the knees that were too tight around his thighs and a black distressed t-shirt. If he had to say, his outfit was pretty plain, just how he preferred. He dressed like he always did, minimally and almost always in black or dark colors.

“You don’t say,” Tsukishima replied disinterestedly, drinking some more. _Definitely not drunk enough for this_ , he thought.

Terushima chuckled, “Why don't you take some shots with me, baby.” Tsukishima caught the flickering look cross his eyes that screamed danger. But, at this point his plan at avoiding Terushima failed. What the hell, right? He might as well have fun, even if he knew that him and Terushima were no good together. He shrugged, “Lead the way, then, asshole.”

Terushima smirked, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand and pulling him back inside towards the kitchen where all the liquor was. “Sweet as ever, Tsuks. I didn’t think you’d say yes. But, you’re always full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Tsukishima looked at Terushima as he grabbed two shot glasses and poured them each shots of vodka, which Terushima knew would hit Tsukishima the hardest, and Tsukki answered with a smirk, “Careful, you never know what I’m planning. I could be plotting my revenge and fuck you over.”

“Oh Tsuks, baby. If you wanted to fuck me, we should’ve gone upstairs, then.” he replied, handing Tsukishima the first shot. They downed it together, as well as two more after that. By now, Terushima had moved them so he was caging Tsukishima against the kitchen counter, the latter more than just tipsy at this point, and asked “Will you let me do something fun?" Tsukishima nodded. "Alright. Let’s shotgun some whiskey.”

Tsukishima had lost the ability to make any smart decisions. He knew continuing to mix his liquor would make him regret even showing up to this party, come tomorrow.

_I'm having fun, though_. Tsukishima grinned, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and uncapping it. Pulling Terushima closer so he was flush against his body, he placed his fingers under his chin and tipped his head back. “Open up, Teru,” he whispered, loving the shiver that passed through Terushima and the darkening of his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname he hadn’t heard in so long. They were both fucked, now.

With a small laugh, he did as told. Tsukishima poured a bit of the whiskey in Terushima's mouth and put the bottle down. He then opened his mouth for Terushima. Locking their lips together, Teru let the whiskey pour into Tsukishima’s mouth and licked his lips while he watched him swallow. After a slight pause and heavy eye contact, Tsukishima relented, _fuck it_ , and pulled Terushima even closer to him, latching his mouth onto his.

The kiss was rushed and lewd and desperate. Terushima’s lips just as intoxicating as he remembered. He licked Teru’s soft bottom lip, tugging with his teeth until he was granted access and dived into his mouth. It was an dance of tongues and a clashing of teeth that juggled old memories for them. An addicting fight to dominate each other as they both fought for control of the kiss. Terushima’s tongue piercing added the perfect touch with each languid lick. Terushima grabbed Tsukishima's hips and rolled himself onto him, drawing a small moan. Tsukki let his hands go to Terushima’s hair, pulling and tugging at the soft strands.

Both of them were panting, stepping back to breathe for a moment before pulling each other back in greedily. Terushima continued assaulting Tsukki with his lips. Biting, kissing, and sucking his way down Tsukishima's jawline. He trailed his lips down to his neck and the exposed collarbones peeking through the neckline of his shirt. Tsukishima let his head fall back, granting Terushima more skin to claim and pulled at the hair his fingers were running through when Terushima bit down right _there_ , that one spot that he'd long discovered made Tsukishima's knees shake and constitution crumble. With another moan, “Teru, I-”

He was interrupted from begging Terushima for more by a couple of loud laughs coming into the kitchen where they’d been at. “Bo, you know I kicked your ass at beer pong, admit it! Now you- Oh. _Shit_. Uh,” Kuroo froze when he saw Tsukishima and Terushima in a tangled hot mess of limbs and lips. Tsukishima froze.

“Shit,” he muttered, pushing Terushima away in lightning speed. Nothing was more sobering than being caught by a group of guys you didn't want seeing you about to possibly convince yourself and the person you’re with to go to a room. Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and Bokuto looked like he wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of them. While Tsukishima felt himself turn a burning red, he attempted to hide his face behind his hand and fixed his glasses.

Terushima laughed and shook his head, “Kuroo, thanks for the cockblock man. Just when it was getting good.” At this, Bokuto finally began laughing, leaning into Kuroo and wiping at his eyes. “Damn Terushima, looks like you work quick.”

Tsukishima frowned, uncomfortable and not sure about what Bokuto meant. He then glanced at Kuroo, who was looking in his direction with a shocked look on his face. He still hadn’t said a word. With a loud huff, Tsukishima attempted to run out of there, the embarrassment killing him. A hand at his wrist stopped him. He turned towards the owner, frowning at Terushima. “Let go, I’m leaving.”

Terushima pouted teasingly, “Baby, where are you going? We were just getting started!” With a scowl, Tsukishima pulled his arm away from Terushima and snorted, “Like hell we were. I wasn't really gonna fuck you tonight, if that’s what you were thinking.” While he tried to make it sound like he was sure of himself, Tsukishima deep down knew that if Kuroo and Bokuto hadn’t come into the kitchen, he definitely would have gone to bed with Terushima. The look he got told him he wasn't the only one who knew that.

As he made his escape from them, he heard Kuroo finally talk. “Damn, I didn’t even know he was gay. What the fuck. And Terushima, how do you manage to get all this hot ass?” Bokuto began a fit of laughter all over again and Terushima joined in. Tsukishima didn’t think it was possible but he turned an even darker shade of red and refused to think that it was possibly because of the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou had called him hot and _not_ because of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this but I definitely want to write more. I also don't plan on making this a Tsukki and Teru thing, really. They're just insanely hot together. I am a Kurotsukki fan by and by. Do you guys want to see more? Please leave me a comment on what you thought about this. I am just starting to post my writing for the public to read and all feedback is definitely wanted.


End file.
